Gastando bromas
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: G 2 - One-Shot Drabble (si no contamos la nota de autora, claro): Las bromas de esas mujeres eran de muy mal gusto... Toshiro lo sabía por experiencia. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones.


Gastando bromas.

-Taichooooo- gritó una emocionada Rangiku abriendo la puerta de la oficina de su capitán, quien junto con su tercera al mando, se encontraba haciendo el papeleo.

-Vaya, así que viniste a trabajar Rangiku- dijo él con su tono frío de siempre, sin despegar la mirada de los papeles que en ese momento se encontraba rellenando. La rubia rompió en carcajadas.

-Hay por Dios... taicho... es usted tan gracioso- comentó entre carcajadas. El peliblanco bufó -En fin, vine para traerle los regalos de sus admiradoras- dijo una vez ya más calmada Rangiku. Karin la observó con curiosidad.

-¡Por todos los cielos! Parece que te regalaron el centro comercial completo Toshiro- dijo con sorpresa Karin al ver como la teniente había traído una bolsa que juraba era más grande que la de un Santa colosal y la vaciaba en el suelo de la oficina. El capitán solo gruñó.

-No te sorprendas todavía, Karin-chan, aún quedan otras cuatro bolsas igual de grandes- sonrió la rubia.

-¿Todo eso de parte de tus admiradoras?- preguntó la pelinegra mirando con incredulidad al peliblanco. Antes de que Toshiro pudiera darse cuenta ya tenía a Karin tras él abrazándole el cuello con un brazo mientras con el otro le estiraba una mejilla y le inspeccionaba el rostro -¿Porque te dan tantos regalos? Si eres solo un duende feo- dijo ella con verdadera confusión. Rangiku estalló en carcajadas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza mientras que el capitán se sonrojaba tanto de enojo como vergüenza. Luego la pelinegra comenzó a hacerle fosforito -Pero si eres todo un DonJuan- rió ella.

-Karin ¡Quítate de encima!- le gritó el peliblanco, ella solo le volvió a apretar la mejilla.

-Cuida tu boca, pervertido. A saber de cuantas de tus fanáticas te has aprovechado solo porque están obsesionadas contigo- dijo antes de mirarlo con desprecio -Eres desagradable- dijo cruzándose de brazos y yendo donde Rangiku, que lo miraba con igual expresión.

-¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!- preguntó exaltado el peliblanco, mirándola con horror y furia.

-Nunca antes lo había pensado. Que vergüenza capitán, que vergüenza- la rubia negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Yo jamás hice una cosa así!- gritó el peliblanco rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿A si?- preguntó Karin alzando una ceja, el asintió -¿Entonces como explicas este sostén con esta carta que dice "Mi amado Toshiro, este es el sostén que me arrancaste con tus dientes el día que me arrebataste mi inocencia, quiero que lo tengas para que sepas que nunca te olvidaré"?- dio Karin leyendo la nota con el ceño fruncido, imitando la voz de una mujer a la hora de leer la nota.

-¡Capitán!- chilló Rangiku con indignación

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó el peliblanco con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-¿Y que hay de esto?- dijo Karin sacando lo que parecía una vara -"Mi amor, te amo, te amo demasiado y me duele saber que para ti no fui más que un juego, es tanto el dolor que quiero que tengas tú la fusta con la que me azotaste las nalgas cuando me follabas sin piedad, el sadismo te encanta, recuerdo el dolor que me dejaron aquellos golpes, pero es más el dolor, que tú me dejaste en el corazón"- leyó Karin con los ojos ampliamente abiertos -Toshiro, que horror- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Que nada de eso es cierto!- gritó el peliblanco al borde de un ataque de nervios ¡¿COMO ERA QUE ESAS COSAS SE LAS ENTREGARON SUS ADMIRADORAS?! ¡Era imposible!

-Huy, aquí hay una más- dijo Rangiku. Leyó la nota que la pequeña cajita y casi le da un ataque -No puede ser- murmuró la rubia con espanto e incredulidad en cuanto vio lo que contenía la caja.

-¿Que? ¡¿QUE DICE?!- preguntó Karin alterada. Rangiku cerró la caja y se la pasó a la pelinegra, Toshiro se tomó de los pelos y escuchó atentamente lo que Karin diría a continuación -"Mi estimado capitán, soy yo, Biwako, quizás no me recuerdes, pues se que solo fui un juego para ti, sin embargo, luego de dos años, no puedo más con la culpabilidad. Cuando me robaste la virginidad... un pequeño bebé se gestó en vi vientre... no te lo quise decir, porque no quería atarte a mi y a la infelicidad, además se que nunca dejarías tus aventuras, y me dañaría saber que andas con otras estando conmigo. Mi bebé... nuestro bebé... su nombre es Tenji, es un pequeño hermoso. Solo quería que supieras de él. No busco sustento, nada de eso. Creo que lo mejor para él, y también para mi, es que nunca sepa que tu eres su padre, pero... lo descubrirá tarde o temprano, puesto que sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos. Para probarte que no miento, aquí te dejo una pequeña prueba"- finalizó la pelinegra abriendo la caja y sacando de allí un par de zapatitos de lana de bebé azules y una bolsa con un poco de cabello blanco. A Toshiro sol le vasto verlo para desparramarse en el suelo de la oficina, desmayado y delirante.

Rangiku y Karin se miraron la una a la otra, antes de romper a carcajadas, dando vueltas por el suelo mientras sostenía su estómago.

-Karin-chan... creo... c-creo que nos... nos hemos pasado- dijo Rangiku carcajeándose en medio de su frase.

-¿T-tu... tu crees?- preguntó la pelinegra intentando respirar. Continuaron sí por un buen rato -Rápido, vamos a hacerle la broma a Ichigo- dijo Karin poniéndose en pie y recogiendo los "regalos atrevidos" que le había dado a Toshiro.

-Oye ¿el capitán estará bien?- preguntó la rubia preocupada. Karin miró a Toshiro de reojo.

-Si, seguro que así. No despertará en un rato así que, luego de ajustarnos las zapatillas de correr, le diremos que fue broma- dijo la pelinegra quitándole pasta al asunto _**(N.T: ¿se dice así?)**_. Rangiku asintió y juntas salieron de la oficina.

Mientras tanto un desmayado Toshiro soñaba con sostenes, fustas y bebés.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Les gustó? No se a ustedes pero para mi estuvo graciosísimo.

Toshiro no querrá tocar a una mujer como por unos 100 años después de todo eso.

Este es el fin G2 del reto ABC de Uzumaki Manaka-chan, puesto que el otro no me complació. Solo 2 comentarios negativos más en l fic G1 y este será el único fic G (espero no haberlos mareado) en fin, quiero que me comenten mucho.

Las amo mis lectoras Dattebayo!

Saludos!


End file.
